Buried Secrets
by ToTheJourney2014
Summary: It's the year 2018. It's been twenty years since the last murders at Camp Crystal Lake, and now the camp is re-opening with the promise of an exciting summer for the counselors and campers alike. Everything seems to be going smoothly... until a counselor disappears.


Christopher Adams nodded in satisfaction as he stood in the middle of what had once been known as Camp Crystal Lake. Most of the buildings had been falling apart when he had first bought the property the year before, but now they had all been re-built. Brand new electric, septic, and water systems had been put into place. He had added a new gymnasium to the property as well as a kitchen, main cabin, theater, swimming house, and outdoor meeting areas.

"The place is looking great," Natasha Lyon commented as she walked up to Christopher. "You've done a really great thing here, Chris."

Christopher smiled as he pulled Natasha into his arms. "I hope so, Tash." He nuzzled her hair as he held her close. "This place will be great again. I swear it."

Natasha turned in Christopher's arms and looked up at him. "You're not at all worried about Jason Voorhees, are you?" she asked, teasing him.

"Not in the slightest," Christopher stated, agreeing with her. He smiled as he leaned down and captured her lips with his, holding her tighter as he deepened the kiss they were sharing. He growled a little when a throat was cleared a few paces away from them. He ended their kiss reluctantly and glanced over to find a police officer standing a few feet away. "Can I help you, Officer?"

The police officer nodded. "My name is Officer James. I came to make sure all of your permits and everything are up to date." He glanced around. "When's the last time you had an inspection?"

Christopher sighed. "We've had two since we first started construction, and we'll have a third inspection at the end of next week once all of the construction has been finished." He motioned toward the main cabin. "I've got the permits in my room. Why don't you come inside while I get them?" He took Natasha's hand in his, and the two of them led Officer James into the main cabin.

"The main room takes up most of the space in here," Natasha explained to Officer James while they waited for Christopher to retrieve the paperwork. "But there's a nice little kitchenette, bathroom, and bedroom in the back that Chris and I plan to use while we're here." She kept the smile on her face as she watched Officer James looking around the main part of the house. "We plan on using this area for concerts, game nights, movie nights, and whatever else we might come up with to help keep the kids entertained."

"Here you go," Christopher said as he came back out of the bedroom and approached the two of them. He passed the paperwork over to Officer James. "As you can see, everything is in order. Once the third and final inspection is completed next week, we'll be bringing in the rest of our staff to get all of the final touches finished." He smiled at Natasha. "We plan on having our grand opening in three weeks."

"Ambitious," Officer James commented as he studied the paperwork. "However, everything does seem to be in order." He looked into Christopher's face as he handed the paperwork back over. "I do hope you are successful, but you should be careful. Strange things have happened on this land over the years. It's a dangerous place, no matter how peaceful it may seem now." His eyes darkened as he thought about the things that had happened over the years. "I was a camper here myself that first summer," he whispered. "The summer when everything went wrong."

"Tell us about it," Natasha requested. She took the paperwork from Christopher and set it on a nearby table before settling herself onto a chair and motioning for the two of them to make themselves comfortable. "Chris and I have both heard a lot of different rumors, but no one has ever told us the real story about what happened here."

Officer James settled himself onto one of the other chairs close to Natasha and sighed. "When I was a kid, I came to Camp Crystal Lake every summer. I absolutely loved it. I was one of the older campers when Jason Voorhees came here for the first time." He stared into the flames that were burning in the fireplace as he spoke, his eyes haunted as he thought back to the events of the past. "I was a nerd, always had my nose in a book, so I didn't see what that group of kids was doing until it was too late. By the time I put my book down and ran to the water, Jason was dead. None of the counselors had seen what happened. Most of them were busy enjoying the camp themselves."

"How horrible," Natasha commented. "None of the counselors were paying attention to the kids?" She glanced over at Christopher. "That won't happen this time. I swear it won't. I won't allow it." She propped her feet up on the seat and wrapped her arms around her knees. "It won't happen," she repeated in a quiet voice.

"Mrs. Voorhees blamed the entire camp," Officer James said, continuing with the story. "Unfortunately, none of the police were ever able to figure out what really happened. The whole thing was called an accident. It was covered up, and the camp was shut down." He shuddered a little. "Thirty years later, a few young people like yourself decided to try to re-open Camp Crystal Lake. One by one, the counselors who came to get things set up before the kids began to arrive were murdered."

"What happened to them?" Christopher asked.

Officer James shook his head as he thought back to the events that had happened twenty years before. "Mrs. Voorhees killed all but one of them. When we got here the following morning, we found a bloodbath. The only survivor was floating out on the lake in one of the boats. Mrs. Voorhees's body was laying on the shore." He sighed. "She was a confused old woman who had never gotten over losing her son. She confused the new kids with the ones who had been counselors when I was young."

"What about the murders after that. If Mrs. Voorhees was killed during that first summer of attacks, who killed all the ones that happened after that?"

Natasha smiled a little as she looked over at Christopher, glad he had asked the questions going through her own mind. She looked back over at Officer James, waiting to hear what the older man had to say.

Officer James studied both of them for several moments before he finally sighed and leaned back in the chair he was sitting on. "No one knows for sure," he finally admitted quietly. "People say Jason came back from the dead to avenge both his own death and the death of his mother." He shook his head. "People will say almost anything, especially when the murders are horrific and there is nothing obvious that leads to the murderer. Most of those cases are still open and ongoing, but I don't think they'll ever be solved."

Christopher walked Officer James to the door of the main cabin a few minutes later. Natasha had already said goodnight and gone back to the bedroom. "Thanks for all the information, Officer James. We really appreciate it, and we promise to be careful." He shook the older man's hand and waved as he watched him disappear into the night before closing the door and going back to the bedroom. "He was a fantastic storyteller," he commented to Natasha with a chuckle. "Maybe we should get him to come tell scary stories to the kids one night after camp opens."

Officer James walked along the paths of the camp to the parking lot where he had parked his cruiser, shuddering lightly against the slight chill that was in the damp air. He glanced toward the lake and shook his head as he opened the door of his cruiser and slid behind the wheel. Starting the engine, he drove away from Camp Crystal Lake through the dirt road that wove through the trees of the woods.

He slammed on the brakes of the cruiser a couple of miles from the parking lot when something ran in front of the cruiser. Shaking his head, he quickly put the cruiser in park and climbed out of the vehicle. "What in the world?" he muttered to himself, grabbing the flashlight he kept attached to the utility belt he wore and turning it on. He shined the light into the trees on either side of the dirt road but could see nothing. Frowning, he turned to climb back into the cruiser and froze with a look of horror on his face.

Jason Voorhees stood less than five feet away, his machete held casually at his side. He watched as Officer James fumbled with the latch on the driver's door of the cruiser, tilting his head to the side. Taking one step closer, he pulled back with the machete and shoved it forward.

Officer James let out one strangled scream as the machete pierced through his back, severing his spinal column before pushing out through his abdomen. A line of blood trailed its way out of the side of his mouth as he slumped forward, held up only by the machete.

Jason pulled the machete free and then grabbed Officer James by his graying hair, dragging the body into the woods and leaving the police cruiser sitting in the middle of the dirt road.


End file.
